bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route K5
London Buses route K5 is Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Ham and Morden, it is operated by London United RATP Group. History Route K5 commenced operating on 2 December 1989 running between Kingston Bus Station and Kingston Road via Cromwell Road - Queen Elizabeth Road - Wheatfield Way - Ashdown Road - Eden Street - Orchard Road - Fairfield South - Hawks Road - Cambridge Road - Kingston Road - then a one way loop via Westbury Road - Thetbury Road - South Lane - Green Lane - South Park Grove - Franks Avenue - South Lane - South Lane West - Kingston Road. The route was initially operated by Westlink from their Kingston (K) garage using a MCW Metrorider. On 2 June 1990, the route was rerouted to serve Kingston Hospital and rerouted in New Malden to terminate at Police Station. On 16 July 1990, the route was extended from New Malden Police Station to New Malden Station via New Malden High Street. On 8 May 1993, London & Country operating from their Weybridge (WY) garage with Northern Counties-bodied Dodge S56s introduced. On 25 July 1998, the route was extended from New Malden to North Cheam via former K10 and K9 to North Cheam. At the same time, the route passed to Arriva Croydon & North Surrey Operating from their Hounslow (HS) garage with Plaxton bodied Mercedes-Benz 711Ds introduced. On 3 July 1999, the route passed to Tellings-Golden Miller but still operating from Hounslow (HS) garage. On 11 June 2000, Hounslow (HS) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (TF) garage. On 11 November 2000, the route was extended from Kingston to Ham via the withdrawn section of Route 485 and was withdrawn between South Lane Post Office and North Cheam. On 30 June 2001, the route passed to Mitcham Belle and was converted to low floor using Optare Solos. The route was extended from Raynes Park to Morden at the same time. On 27 August 2004, the route was included in the sale of Mitcham Belle to Centra London. On 25 February 2006, the route passed to London United operating from their Tolworth (TV) garage with Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 2 July 2011, the route passed to Quality Line operating from their Epsom (EB) garage using Optare Solos. On 2 July 2016, the route was retained by Quality Line. On 18 July 2018, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts alongside the existing Optare Solos. In July 2019, the route was converted to full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 25 January 2020, the operation was transferred to London United operating from their Tolworth (TV) garage. Current Route Route K5 operates via these primary locations: *Ham Dukes Avenue/Dysart Avenue *Cromwell Road (for Kingston Station and Bus Station) *Norbiton Station *Kingston Hospital *New Malden *Motspur Park Station *Raynes Park Station *Wimbledon Chase Station *Morden Station Forecourt External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) K05